A Winchester wedding
by CatherineWinner
Summary: It’s the best they’ll ever have, it’s all they’ve ever wanted. wincest


When the car stopped at the pump Sam sighed with relief. Finally out of that never ending forest. It'd been a long night, filled with rock salt gunshots, blood and dirt smeared across their bodies and chasing spirits. Job done, people saved, good day all around but Sam was still glad it was over.

"You want anything?" Dean asked as he reached for the door handle.

Sam shook his head, to tired to say anything, to tired to even consider food. Dean nodded silently and got out of the car. He walked around and started pumping gas quietly, turning his head occasionally to look at the sunset glowing red.

Sam sighed, the heat in the car stifling even at such a late hour. He slowly opened the car door and swung his feet out. Dean shot him a glance but said nothing, turning his attention back to the scrolling numbers before him.

"I'll be right back," Dean said shoving the nuzzle back into the pump.

Sam nodded. He watched as Dean vanished out of the corner of his eyes.

When a car pulled up and a guy in a rent cheap ass tux stepped out, Sam turned to look over at the car.

"Just married," Was written in the back widow in a bright happy colour.

Sam watched with a fix glaze as the obvious interest. He was so consumed by the image of normalcy he completely missed when his brother stepped out of the gas station and was leaning into the car, elbows resting on the doorframe, watching him.

"Having fun?" he snorted a laugh.

Sam tore his eyes off the car and turned backwards to look at his brother. "Just get in."

"No Sammy…I think it's cute. I can see you doing the whole 'Just Married' on the back of some pansy ass hybrid car-" Dean teased lightly before Sam cut him off with a gruff response.

"I can't."

"Why's that?"

"I don't see you going for a big flashy wedding." Sam said slowly, looking carefully over at his brother.

Dean's eyes went wide for a moment then he dropped them to the inside of the Impala.

"Don't worry Dean, I know I'm never going to have any of that. And you may not believe this but it's kinda ok." Sam muttered, staring at Dean, a sad smile on his lips.

Dean's eyes shot back to Sam's face. A question gaze written all over his face.

Sam forced a slightly bigger smile before he looked back at the soon to be wedding vehicle then back to his lover. "I don't have to marry you…I know we're going to be together forever."

Dean frowned, "How do you know that?"

"Like you said, Dean, there'll always be something to hunt." Sam said, his tone emotionless.

Dean swallowed, then ripped his eyes from his brother to look at the offending car. It was sickeningly happy in his opinion. But the allure of marriage…the idea of being with the one you love forever. Dean could see why his brother would be attracted to it.

Dean pushed himself off the window, "I'll be right back,"

Sam frowned in confusion but sighed and turned his attention back to the car. He watched as whom he assumed was the Best man finished filling up the car and started walking toward the station.

He was lost in his own daydreams when he saw his brother coming around the side of the car, a small paper bag clutched in hand. He looked up in surprise when Dean stepped right in front of him. For the first time in a very long time Sam had to tilt his head up to look at his brother.

"Dean?" He frowned.

Dean looked around the nearly vacate lot then slowly pulled out a massive candy ring.

Sam blinked, "What's that."

Dean looked awkwardly down at the candy then his brother. He used his free hand to rub his neck awkwardly.

"I don't want you to stay just because you think we have to hunt."

"Dean I-"

"Just let me finish Sammy."

"I know I put you through a lot shit but I want you to know I couldn't have gone through all these stuff if you hadn't been with me."

"Dean?"

"I can't give you any of that shit," Dean muttered, glancing over his shoulder to indicate the car. "But I can give you this."

Sam watched in stunned silence as his brother leaned forward and kissed him. He could smell sweat rolling off his brother, dirt from the dig, bits of blood from the hunt….he didn't smell nice or pretty. But he was everything he wanted.

Sam twinned his arms around his brother's neck, dragging the older brother closer.

Sam pulled away a second later when he felt one of Dean's hand sliding the massive sucky ring onto his finger.

He pulled away from his brother's lips to glance down and smirked.

Dean looked shyly between Sam and the gift. "So?"

"So?" Sam repeated, looking up at him, a goofy smile on his face.

"So will you marry me?" Dean mumbled.

Sam lifted the candy ring to his mouth; tore off the wrapper then gave it a long, deep lick. Eyes locked the entire while, on his brother's.

Dean swallowed hard as he stood before his brother, "Cause I don't want you staying just because the huntin' thing."

Sam smiled, took another long lick of the ring. "Well I have to say….you presented a very persuasive argument."

Dean smiled. "So?"

Sam frowned and pretending to think as he stuck his tongue out and lapped happily at his candy. "Sure why not?"

Dean frowned for a long second, then his face broke into a grin. He leaned forward for another kiss.

"Just don't think you're gonna write anything on the Impala."

"Or what?" Sam smirked when his brother's lips were inches from his. "You'll divorce me?"


End file.
